Pride and Prejudice
by BurningThroughTheSky
Summary: How can Yin capture Yang? Ask Minato and Kushina about that. MadaraxOC, MinaxKushina(MinaKushi,MinaxKushi), NaruHina(NarutoxHinata), Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan Minato, Sharingan/Mangekyo Sharingan/Rinnegan(my theory)/Rinne Sharingan Naruto (tl;dr god naruto). Rated M for future stuff


**Pride and Prejudice**

Written by BurningThroughTheSky, Naruto is a work of Masashi Kishimoto. All rights to him.

Decided to dump 'The Legacy' after I saw how bad and senseless the story was. Had to delete it x-x.

* * *

><p>8 years old Minato.<p>

Madara in his late twenties

Mizune in her mid-late twenties

"_The clock is running. Make the most of today. Time waits for no man. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery, but today, is a gift. That's why it is called the present." - Alice Morse Earle (edited)_

* * *

><p><strong>- Uchiha Madara -<strong>

_There I was, sitting on the chair and eating dinner with my son and wife. The clock runs, as we finish our dinner and do our respective work. We made the most of today, sat down for dinner and reminiscined ourselves of our daily activity. I was a legendary shinobi, whose prowess is on par of the Shinobi no Kami himself (God of Shinobi), Senju Hashirama. It was all a legend by now, recorded into history itself. I can never expect what will happen tomorrow, as me, a cold person could be heated to become a lively and active mate, supporter and father, thanks to my love, hence it's all unforeseen mysteries that we either accept or deny coursing through our lives. But today.. is a gift. A gift for me to enjoy my life with my love and our cute litle son. That's why.. it's called the present. A present to enjoy our life and make the most out of it. Want to ask me, how I've abused the legendary quote? I've slowed down time to slow down my age._

"Otou-san! Did Okaa-san tell you that I'm going to be selected by one of the jōnins to be a part of their team for more training tomorrow?"

"Hai, hai. Who do you think you want your sensei to be?"

"Mhm.. somebody from the legendary Sannin!"

_I hope that perverted brat won't pick him, not in a million years. _

"And how do you think they'll accept you as their student, Minato?" My wife, Mizune asked our son, Minato a question.

_Bug Jiraiya a lot. Tsunade and Orochimaru are complex._

"Uh.. I'll work hard for that! Don't worry, Okaa-san, Otou-san!"

"As always expected of you, Minato-chan.. good luck with pursing the sensei of your dreams!" I and Mizune giggled to ourselves as Minato was off to his bed.

"Good night, Otou-san! Okaa-san!"

"Good night, Minato-chan!" Mizune cooed out while I simply smiled.

_- 10 minutes later, after everything's cleaned up -_

My wife was sitting on the couch, probably asleep. Minato was asleep too. I finished washing my hands after cleaning the dishes, and went near the couch to carry her to our bedroom. I went near her, placed my arms under her body and held on to her, bridal style. Her blonde hair scattered randomly about as I lifted her. I carried her to our bedroom, placed her on the bed and placed the blanket above her. She was moaning about something, well I simply ignored it and went by her side to sleep. I placed the blanket above me and as I was about to fall into a deep sleep, Mizune suddenly hugged me and murmured,

"This is MY love.. MY Uchi-kun.." and then blushed on her cheeks.

I simply faced to her side and hugged her back. I whispered,

"I know that, Mizu-hime."

_- Next day, time forward to morning -_

"Uh.. Minato, you ready for today? I asked Minato.

"Hai, Otou-san!"

"See you this evening then, goodbye" Madara winked to Minato.

"Gooooooood bye, Otou-san! Okaa-san!" Minato waved his hands, and in return me and Mizune waved our hands at him genuinely.

_- At the Academy -_

* * *

><p><strong>- Namikaze Minato -<strong>

_Minato. MINATO. MIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

I got punched by Inoichi for drooling in class.

"Seriously, why are you drooling in class? You always drool infront of the 'Red Hot Habanero'! Don't tell me.."

I figured out exactly _where_ he was going with it.

"NO! That's not what you t-think! I-Inoichi, you disgusting pervert!" I stammered back, my cheeks burning a bit.

"Better tell the truth! Or I'll force the truth out of you using my Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

"Alright.. alright.. to be honest, I really like.."

"YOU LIKE HER?!"

"N-NO, YOU PERVERT! I L-L-LIKE HER H-HAIR, THAT'S IT!"

"Oh.. I see that.. got to tell your fangirls that you like red hair.."

I gave a cold stare at Inoichi. He flinched from that stare.

"O-O-On a se-second thought, it's b-b-etter to keep it pe-personal.." Inoichi shakily smiled while changing his opinion.

_I rarely give that stare.. my father told me that it was eventually passed down to me from him. Had to use it, because I only like seeing one red haired girl, not tons of them._

While thinking, I simply smiled at Inoichi.

"Glad we came to that term, Inoichi."

"Yeah.."

Chōza and Shikaku join in the conversation. Choza was munching on a packet of BBQ chips, while Shikaku was lazily staring around with his hands on the back of his head.

I asked about Shikaku's scar on his face.

"How's that scar doing?"

"Troublesome."

"Thought so, when will the class start? I can't wait to meet our senseis!"

"I probably guess by now. Inoichi, Chōza, let's get back to our seats before we get in trouble. And better finish off your snacks quickly."

"But.. The Red Hot Habanero will absorb the attention, so.."

"No, just do it." Inoichi and Chōza sighed in defeat, nodded and went back to their respective seats.

_- A few minutes later -_

_The jōnins enter the class one by one. As I've predicted, the three Sannin are there! Tsunade-sama! Jiraiya-sama! Orochimaru-sama! I can only wish that I'm accepted to be a student of them!_

"Alright, class.. we have our senseis here. They can choose upto a maximum of 3 students under their tutelage. To the senseis, please choose wisely."

_I noticed each one of them nodding to what our class teacher said. And with that, each one of them took turns to choose their student of liking. _I was waiting for the Sannin's turn to choose, and in the midst of that I heard Inoichi in the back, almost murmuring to another fangirl of mine that I adore red hairs. I instantly gave an even colder stare at Inoichi, which made him to shiver and tremble in fear, and sit back at his place. Shikaku looked at me like I was a ghost, and Chōza completely dropped his snacks._ Of course, I forgot.. I never showed my stare at them.. Shit.._

I just smiled back at Chōza and Shikaku, and turned back front. Both the Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade were looking at me except Orochimaru. _Huh? What happened?_

* * *

><p><strong>- Tsunade -<strong>

"That stare.. I swear I saw it once when I was a kid.."

I poked Jiraiya on his shoulder, and as expected he took advantage of it and began to swoon over me. _Doesn't he have any shame?_

"O Tsuna-hime, what do you want for this heavenly person to do?!"

"Jiraiya, what do you notice about that blonde kid and the red haired girl?"

"Hmm.. about that blonde kid.. I can sense so much power coming off him.. and about that red haired girl.. she's a freakin chakra powerhouse! What do you think of them, Tsunaaa-hime?~"

"That blonde kid.. his stare reminds me of the one Uchiha Madara does when I was just a small kid.. and about the girl, I agree with you."

"You pick the girl, I pick the kid. Okay?"

_Whatever you say, Jiraiya. Atleast it made sense._

"Fine."

_Since it was my turn, I had to pick that red haired girl._

"Oi, you. Yes, you." The red haired girl woke up and proceeded to walk towards me.

"What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Kushina."

"Ohh, Uzumaki ka? Good thing I chose you, we're distant relatives!"

Her face brightened up.

"Distant.. relatives? What do you mean.. Tsunade-sensei?"

I simply laughed.

"I'll explain later onwards, you're now one of my student!"

* * *

><p><strong>- Namikaze Minato -<strong>

_That hair. I can't stop resisting it. Why does she have really an adorable hair? If I ever got a chance to intertwine with it.._

It sounded like someone's indirectly calling me..

"Oi, blonde kid.. blonde.. kid.. OI!" I instantly stopped day-dreaming and saw that one of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya is calling me. _Wait, is this a dream?! No! He's really calling me!_

I immediately stood up and went towards him.

"Oi, what's your name?"

"N-Namikaze Minato."

"Namikaze..?" Jiraiya-sensei began to dream and sweat of something he thought of.

Suddenly, Tsunade-sama interjected between our conversation.

"Namikaze..? Wasn't she that woman who brutally bashed Jiraiya up into bits and pieces because of his perverted actions, like literally worse than I do?" _I never knew this.. _

I literally gasped.

"Also.. wasn't she that woman who stabbed Jiraiya almost at the heart with a scissors for stalking in the women's bath?" Orochimaru interjected. _Is my mother a demon in the inside?!_

I couldn't believe it. Even Kushina gave a gasp.

"Well.. besides that.. uh.."

"Right, Minato! Let's get outside, and meet your.. pa-a-r..*cough*paren-nts*cough*"

"Alright, Jiraiya-sensei!" And we walked off to my house.

_- 15 minutes later -_

* * *

><p><strong>- Uchiha Madara -<strong>

I suddenly fell down from the couch with Mizune.

"No.. no.."

I saw Mizune rushing towards the kitchen, and searching for something. My best bet would be kitchen knives, since she doesn't have any kunai.

She came back with an armanent of kitchen knives. _I never knew we had that many kitchen knives. _

"You seriously don't need that much knives.."

"He's fodder to you, but to me.. he's a different case."

"Whatever you say. INCASE he does anything stupid to you, make sure to stab him.."

"In the heart? Got it." I smiled nervously from that reply.

"No.. in the leg or hands. Last time you tried to stab him got us into real trouble, so try to avoid that for now."

"O-Ok."

"Incase he's behaving, pour him a cup of tea since he's our son's new *cough*sensei*cough* "

I gave her a kiss on her cheeks before we pre

_Now let's see.. where are they? That brat can't stand against Mizune.._

* * *

><p><strong>- Namikaze Minato -<strong>

I reached my house. My sensei immediately told me,

"Scram! I have to speak with your parents for a while. Go meet up with Tsunade or take a break."

_What.. still.._

"H-Hai." I walked away from Jiraiya-sensei. As I was walking away, I noticed two people creeping behind my house.

_Huh? I should check that out._

I walked slowly to the back of my house to see whoever's creeping up upon my parent's meeting with Jiraiya-sensei, and while creeping I accidentally tripped my foot on something soft and fell down.

_BANG._

I opened my eyes to see a blonde woman infront of me, and a red haired girl blushing heavily under me. My cheeks burnt alot.

* * *

><p><strong>- Uchiha Madara -<strong>

The door creak and with it a white-haired pervert entered.

"Good day, Minato's pa-.."

"Been a while since I've seen you, brat."

_I noticed Jiraiya in heavy shock as he saw my face. Right, I'm supposed to dead. Am I?_

"B-But.. you're supposed to.. dead..?"

_Sigh._

"Let's say, I can control time and space."

Jiraiya again gasped in shock. He bowed down at me. _Heh?_

"It's such.. a honor.. to train the son of a legendary.. shinobi.." Jiraiya said in instant defeat.

"No worries.. please sit down. My wife will bring you tea by now."

As if on cue, my wife brought in a platter with 4 cups of tea, and a hot chocolate. I noticed her belt strap which stored knives of sorts. Jiraiya looked at her in awe, and suddenly bent down.

"I-I'm really sorry for what I did back then! I understand.. it was unforgivable! Plea-ase for-give me, Mizune-san!"

_My wife's witty, she won't do stupid things unless she has a very good reason to._

"Apology accepted! Now please.. you're humiliating yourself! Have a cup of tea and relax!"

* * *

><p><strong>- Reader's Point of View -<strong>

Jiraiya sat down and humbly accepted the cup of tea. He noticed there was 3 cups of tea and a cup of hot chocolate.

"One for Mizune-san.. another one for Madara-san.. Uh, you don't mind me asking a random question, right?

"Go for it."

"There are only three of us here, why is there one extra cup of tea and an unwanted cup of hot chocolate?"

"Oh, I see you haven't sensed _them_." Madara sighed to himself.

"Can you..?" Mizune asked Madara, politely.

"Uh? Ah, sure." Madara simply flicked his fingers and in an instant, Tsunade, Kushina and Minato were infront of him.

"Hmm?"

Tsunade and Kushina were awestruck by how quick Madara found them out, well Minato introduced them to his parents.

"Uhh, Kushina, Tsunade-sensei, this is my father, M-.."

"I know them. Now I know where your son inherited that stare from." Tsunade said, crossing her arms.

"Been a long time, Tsunade?"

"O-o-O-o.."

"Have a seat, Tsunade-san." Mizune politely asked her.

Kushina's stomach began to rumble.

"What's that?" Mizune asked.

"The Kyūbi's reacting to my chakra. Don't worry, it'll go away in a minute. It's just.. let's say it's just scared of me." Madara explained.

"Kyūbi? Don't tell me.."

Kushina sheepishly nodded.

_This is more than what I can handle, I seriously have to get off this house! _Jiraiya thought abruptly.

"I think I'm done here. I'll take Minato off for some basics." As Jiraiya muttered that, Minato instantly came infront of him and dragged him out of the house.

"Good bye, you all!" Minato waved. Everybody waved, except Kushina who was blushing. In return, Minato turned back and blushed a bit. _I swear that didn't happen, although I wish it did_, thought Minato.

"Tsunade.. I know you're here for another purpose. What is it?"

Tsunade grumbled to herself, knowing that it's hard to communicate with Madara, considering the fact that he's pretty much like an omniscient being.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :<p> 


End file.
